


［骸纲］Prepare for Disappointment

by logann



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Coma, Help, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-11-01 23:58:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20552360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/logann/pseuds/logann
Summary: 世界在重复崩塌，骸发现原来崩塌的奇点是一位棕发男性，无论如何都无法改变。呵，作为一个优秀的幻术师当然要破解这个游戏——只不过……





	［骸纲］Prepare for Disappointment

骸独坐在大厦顶层的酒店中，拿起刀叉，细致地分割巧克力和冷冻果仁。如同猎人在收获之前，会制定周密的机关。  
巧克力与香料融合得很好，带着香草、鲜花的气息。天色微哑，混着黄晕的灯光扬起一道柔美温情的影子，缠绕住他又兀的散开。他提起手，如雨帘被割破，乌云彻底散去，屋内亮起了惨白的灯。

一次次无理由地重启，自废墟中诞生，他背着光，赤红的瞳孔闪烁着，张扬地给柔软纤长的身躯镀上边缘线。脸上的笑意从越来越疯狂到越来越含蓄，最初的气恼也变得扭曲。  
下雨的时候，他把武器幻化成伞。偶尔会碰见几个骑自行车的学生，车筐里载着几个番茄、几个土豆，还有些他不认得原样的东西。一个念头，他们便多了一个漂浮的雨棚，惹来一阵惊叫。但若是幻化成巨大的叶面、花朵，叫声也不会更大。

“请问——你需要帮助吗？”  
骸惊觉，循环过程中一直很安全，次数又太多，他都要失了警惕。  
棕发男子缩在街边商铺的屋檐下，丝毫没在意他们俩相反的处境。他的睫毛似乎漂浮着雾气，柔软地耷拉下来，郁结之气凝在眉间。  
骸有些好笑，他指到，“是你，需要帮助吧？”  
“无论是环境，”他示意男子看店铺老板故作隐蔽的打量，“还是你的状态。”  
“唔……还真是抱歉，那就麻烦你啦。”  
男子对店老板微笑感谢后，自顾自地跳进了骸的伞下。他的声音结尾从伞下空漂浮起来，混进青紫的发丝，骸心底泛起一股难以名状的纵容。

“那个，不如我来打伞吧。”  
骸被打断，男子依旧发挥着他自说自话的能力，话音未落就把伞具拿到自己手上。骸还停顿在自己居然让武器离手的巨大打击中。  
他神情自然的又捏了把三叉戟拿着。  
——这个很适合你呢。”  
男子注意到身旁的动静，他轻声说到，“但是好像就更不能招惹你了，感觉你拿着它空中随时要出现漩涡呢。”

骸心中嗤笑，还算欣赏这家伙的赞扬。他挥动三叉戟时，不但能轻易掀起滔天巨浪，还能引起风暴和焰火，使大陆沉没、天地崩裂，将万物打得粉碎。

“嗯，请问怎么称呼你比较好？”  
他犹犹豫豫地开口，莫名羞红了半张脸。骸心底泛起的玩笑的欲望，就这么消了下去。  
“六道 骸。”  
天空半分，晕染的画纸落入水池一般，雨滴渐渐停了。骸的伞没了雨水的压制像是要飘起来似的，他连忙两手抓紧，又把头探出去，才决心收起。  
“骸！我之前还没作自我介绍…”他一脸歉意，“我叫纲吉，本来应该还有姓氏的…但是我好像忘记了……”  
“哦呀，我不介意喔。”他特意凑近，用轻佻的语气继续到。这是骸头一次和梦境里的人自然地交流到这个地步，他有些好奇。

“骸是旅人吗？这是我生活的小镇，看起来不错吧。”  
“是为了庆祝吗？街上挂这么多彩带。”  
纲像突然想起了什么：“今天是小镇夏日祭，要不要一起去？”

“骸会穿浴衣吗？”纲带着羞涩摸了摸头，目光倒丝毫不胆怯，话语更是大胆，“要不要我帮你穿？”  
弄得他愣怔，好像怎么回答都要下人一成似的，他只好用挑剔的眼神打量着对方的装扮。  
领口开得不羁，锁骨露了一半，看不见里面是否还有一层。头发似乎有些长了，他不讲究地半塞半露散在衣领处，长的、和茶色浴衣融在一起。除了他闪闪发光的眼睛，倒也没什么好看的。

纲递了一瓶饮料过去，“这是小镇的特色商品呢。”他示意骸看，“光是杯子就很有特色吧。”  
淡黄的果汁参杂着未被完全碾碎的通红的桑葚盛在带有菱形凸起的玻璃杯中，瓶口再用雕成三角的芦荟做成枝叶加以点缀。骸挑眉，他对这样的设计很有好感。

他注意到小镇居民有一半都和他的发型相似，他觉得诧异，又有些维和，不小心问出了声。  
“嗯…这个小镇又被外人叫作凤梨小镇。因为很多人留着这样的头发，我起初还过想你会不会是同乡。”他答得有些无可奈何。  
“呀啦，那你呢？”  
“骸……”纲声音拖长声音，显得不情愿。  
骸略有可惜的叹叹，纲害羞的神色让他熄了念头，他还对自己的发型挺自信的。

一路走走停停，两人试过金平糖、油豆腐和章鱼烧，路过各路神明的神龛没做成一次参拜，捞过金鱼，虽然被骸用能力耍了赖。眼睛是看向对方的，只在偶尔分给好玩的事物。

不知什么时候祭典开始放烟花——他有些奇怪这次怎么还没重启，又想自己抛下阿纲他会怎样，直到被对方叫回神。  
他对这种人造的流光毫无兴趣，毕竟他能够在呼吸之间让天空布满彩云。他抬起头，用余光打量身旁的纲。阿纲巧色的瞳孔被照得发亮，烟花反复炸裂，金光在里面流淌，眼角也被焰火的冲击弄得发红。他竟有些想要妥协，让梦境能够持续。

人们的尖叫把火光送到空中，无法预料的流烟从纲身上炸裂，溅到骸的眼睛上，轮回眼亮得刺痛了他的左眼。他捂住失去控制的红瞳，静脉中的血液也要喷射而出，另一只眼睛死命盯着对方。  
他看到纲的身体被撕碎，一寸一寸地被虚空吞噬，整个世界分裂成了一缕缕细碎的片段，被聚成一团，像吸入神灯的魔神。  
——不知道血肉之躯被撕裂时，他还会不会疼痛。

世界碎片在密闭的空间被重组，他感受到自己又被推嚷着撵到了废墟之下。没有被火焰波及的灼伤，没有不断颤抖的血液，只伴随着狼狈不堪，将他的鲜活划成恶意。

“你好——”  
“啊，谢谢你。”  
“请问一下——”  
“欸！等等！”  
……  
“那个…我是不是和你在哪见过？”

“クフフ，你——”

这个世界会有一个人的命运无法改变，当对方断气后，这个梦境就会重启。纲的遗容拓片一般一遍遍地印在他眼里，创作者从不加以摹写，花样百出。  
有时他带上瓶盖似的眼镜，遮住了他流光的眼睛；有时他一身考究，操着一口北意大利的口音；有时笨拙得要绊倒在骸的怀里，只有温热的呼吸会淌到他耳边。在他记录的几十次轮回里，这个男人连平静地躺着，都会渐渐闻不到呼吸。  
一阵窸窸窣窣，如爬虫过境，骸再次从废墟中醒来，揣着冰冷的心脏，他肆意地寻找下一个惨状。  
——这梦境主人是孤独到连台灯也打不开了吗？

“你——待会会死哦。”骸抱着趣味对这个他说到，他准备好了享受男人的惊吓。  
“这样吗。”他竟用意料之内的口吻回答，眼神不再躲闪：“是因为这样，你才用担忧的眼神看着我吗？”  
——什么？  
骸心里泛起一阵恶心，一个梦境也敢这样自说自话？

“我好像知道你叫什么呢，让我想想！”他脸上挂着爽朗的笑容，这让骸更为恼火，不知怎么他受不了这种虚假的应对。  
“是骸。你还是永远不要想起来了。”  
骸免去了寓意深刻的姓氏。  
“我——刚刚有想到哦！”男子不恼，他这回笑得开怀，“我脑海里浮现的也是这样的名字呢。”

“我是纲，好久不见。

阴冷的雨迎接他们的相遇，细雨静默着离析，周遭的世界只飘动些许灰尘。  
骸在黏腻的寂静里愣神，他的目光触碰到纲的睫毛。他比对方高一点，平时能看到对方的发旋。如果在黑夜，就能见到凝固的巧克力漩涡，他想。  
一个漫长的、焦躁的吻，雨幕将他们遮住。纲仰着头，轻柔地撬开骸虚掩的牙关，舌尖交织，跌跌撞撞地在两人的口腔里舞动。  
骸在空气中闻到了一丝愧疚和不甘，他们被怨毒的气息缠在一起。他趁机绞乱了衣背，企图贴得更紧些。  
冷雨侵袭，他不自觉发起颤来，深蓝的发丝混着雨水如墨流淌。衣物黏着，因为矜持的动作，与身体贴出的气泡不断缩小。睫毛被染得漆黑。他犹如落水触及浮萍地紧握纲的手，企图让冰凉的自己沁润对方，夺走他的温度。  
落起雪来。  
空中水汽凝结，大片鹅毛相继掉落。不冷，甚至像是掉落的灼热。白色点缀在两人之间，便是身上零星地缠着白霜，也能看到清晰的分界。

纲松开骸，视线映照着水涡般的靛青色，努力将话语放慢：“我好像和骸错过上万次了。”  
骸不回答，他的目光在对方面颊流连，舍不得闭上自己的眼睛，无法抑制地自耻。雪花一尘不染、一成不变，散到他的衣襟就是带着光彩的白沫。连姿态也维持不住，假得不成样子。  
他依旧散发着温暖，连眉梢也弯着。“你能为我活下去吗？”应和空气，温和轻巧，光线照在他眼睛里，布满蓝紫色。  
骸的睫毛挂上他的言语，无法承受地颤动，仿佛沉醉在交换呼吸的空气里。  
——一切虚幻只有你为真实。

“骸他——还没有醒来吗？”  
年轻的首领盲目地问着他已经知道答案的问题，他的足尖颤抖，发丝沉重得难以从空气中穿梭。  
“Decimo，雾首的伤势都好全了。我们推测他可能是被自己困住的。”  
首领沉默，他皱起眉。  
是我的错，他想。  
无论是战斗落了下风也好，勾心斗角不熟练也好，他想要的从来不是让朋友、让伙伴破碎着身体，他愿意迎接战斗的鼓点只是为了守护住这份感情。可能期待太过美好了吧，他早就知道了。

“我和骸的契合度很高，”  
“我想我可以去唤醒他。”

——不赞同的神色。  
“Boss，因为雾守大人的火焰精度太高，我们连他的梦境成像都无法读取。”  
“是啊，首领大人，您甚至没有雾属性啊。”  
“唉……如果库洛姆大人成功了就好了……”  
“嗯，没想到库洛姆大人连梦境都进不去……”  
“应该是很深层的梦境世界吧…”  
“那即便是进去也会连记忆都没有吧！”  
“的确…从研究案例推断，就是这样的结果。”

首领用上了不容置疑的语气。他低头看向自己的足尖，感觉到冰冷的气息充斥着血管，像第一次遇见骸一样。骸之于我是什么呢，他想。

滴——滴——寂静被不断划破，屏幕倒映浅白的阴影。  
加快、减慢，机器忠诚地表达主人的意志，它就要在窃喜中回归长鸣。

“骸，醒过来吧。”  
“大家还在等你。”

——你，大家是什么意思？那个吻又是什么意思…

“对不起，我还是没有保护好大家…”

“クフフ，留意好自己吧。然后，等着我来收割。”  
——为什么要对我道歉呢。

“骸，我……需要你。”  
“クフフフ…”

——别说傻话了。  
——是我，需要你的是我才对。

有些鸟儿是注定不会被关在鸟笼的，它们每一片羽毛都闪烁着自由的光辉。而这样的光芒，在梦境里无法更美丽了呢。  
空气吹奏出樱的掉落声，落雪变成了嫩红的花瓣，天空与碎粉耳鬓厮磨。骸漫不经心地走到窗边，他眯着眼，夏日的风在街道里冲撞，不断涌动，樱海被吹成流聚到他眼前，显现的却不是清丽的樱。


End file.
